Flight
by Itsy-Evil-Spiders
Summary: She rubbed her eyes, pinching her arm to see if she was dreaming. She wasn’t dreaming. first ADJL oneshot rosejake Includes slight spoilers for Homecoming if you haven't seen it yet.


A/n Okay, this is usually not me, but after seeing the most recent American Dragon: Jake Long episode (entirely on accident while surfing channels), I felt like writing this oneshot. Slight spoilers for this episode. I don't see the show very often but I generally know what it's about. So bear with me if it sucks, okay? Also, she has a twin, but I'm assuming that her twin is a girl, and I'll just call her Lilly since we don't know her twin's real identity. Be nice to this oneshot; it's my first time writing for ADJL and a oneshot for it at that.

Disclaimer: Do not own American Dragon.

Flight

------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose, honey, do you want a snack?" A blue-eyed woman asked, holding out a chocolate bar to her daughter.

"No thanks mom." Rose replied, smiling in response. Her family was on its way to Hong Kong; so far away from America, from New York...

"Well, we better get some sleep, it's getting late." Her father replied, his brown hair a bit messy from lying back on the reclined seat. "Lilly has the right idea."

Rose glanced at her twin sister, her short blonde hair slightly askew, cuddled beneath her sweater, snoring slightly. "I bet I don't snore like that in my sleep."

"Rose, be nice." Her mother scolded, but her tone was teasing. "Goodnight."

"Night mom, dad." Rose replied as her parents turned back around in the seat and turned off their seat light. Sighing slightly, she pulled out her pen light and her favourite book. She glanced out the window, smiling at the sunset as it went down.

_Beautiful..._

A few hours later, the whole passenger cabin was silent, save a few snores here or there. Rose, still not asleep, sighed again and closed her book. She was more of a night owl anyway, and she had nothing else to do.

She looked out the window again, the smooth navy sky littered with stars. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, her mind settling into peace as observed the moon. Smooth, perfect, a silver coin embedded in the sky, free of clouds...

Wait.

"Is that a cloud?" Rose mumbled to herself, craning her neck at an angle to get a better view from outside. A vague, unfocused shape moved through the night, its form silhouetted by the moon's soft light. She focused her eyes, trying to adjust her sight as she narrowed her eyes and she finally realized what she was observing.

"Oh my..."

A dragon.

She rubbed her eyes, pinching her arm to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't dreaming.

Dragon.

Its lean, snake-like body flew smoothly through the sky, its scales a brilliant shade of ruby. Its wings glided effortlessly through the wind, the green spikes shifting with every movement. The dragon seemed to move closer to the plane, (or did the plane move closer?) and from what Rose could see, its eyes were closed, and yet it moved without a care in the world.

_Beautiful..._

Rose hesitantly placed her fingers against the cool glass of the plane window, still watching the creature fly in all its grace. Rose felt a wave of nostalgia sweep over her; she reached up to her face and felt tears.

_Why...why am I crying?_

She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and turned to the dragon again. She nearly gasped in surprise when she saw that the dragon had not only moved closer to the plane, but was _watching her_ as well.

Rose could see every little detail of the dragon now, and the serpentine-like reptile now watched her, seemingly waiting for a reaction. She was afraid to move, but she sneezed.

_Smooth..._

She quickly snapped her head back, (would the dragon charge at the plane?) but the dragon was still there, looking as though it were...laughing? No, but its eyes were laughing at her, deep brownish-black eyes.

Despite her fear, she frowned at the mythical creature (it's a wonder she hasn't screamed, cried out, or anything at all), her brows furrowing. The dragon smiled; Rose stopped frowning, and smiled back.

Why was this so familiar...?

The dragon smiled once more, flying away from the plane. Rose timidly waved, almost sad to see him go.

_Him?_

The dragon gave one last look at the plane, one last look at the blonde, blue-eyed girl, and waved back, a wistful smile on its scaly visage. And he flew, flew past the plane and into the night without looking back.

Rose released a breath she didn't know she was holding, once again rubbing her eyes. She wasn't dreaming; she wasn't seeing things. But there's no way that dragons could exist...

Right?

Her mind, already tired, succumbed to sleep as she leaned against the side of her seat close to the window. Her eyes fluttered shut, and the last thing she saw was the moon, and that smile...the dragon's smile...

_I'll...find you someday..._

_Jake..._

She slid into sleep, paying no heed to her mind's ramblings. The flight would be over soon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n And here is my first American Dragon Jake/Rose oneshot! I hope it wasn't too OOC for Rose and I hope you guys will like it enough to review. I liked writing this...maybe I'll join this fandom too someday...

Anyways, review please!


End file.
